


5: Vault

by LeosLust



Series: FFxivWrite2019 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: In which Kamui proves himself to be not in the greatest shape.





	5: Vault

Kamui was not the most athletic of his group. He was aware of this, and came to accept it as fact. So why in the seventh hell, did they choose  _ him _ to go with Thancred to chase after what he predicted to be a wild goose chase?

Fahmi didn’t even bother to look up from his harp, “Thancred left half a'dozen notes f'r whoever we send out t' read beforehand, and in case y' f'rgot, Mr Librarian,  _ I can't read _ .”

Kusaki looked up from his latest potted ambition, “I offered to go but… I’m banned from going places with Thancred.”

“You need to work out more, this is a perfect time for that.” Came Sebina’s dry reply as she slurped down her last bowl (of many) stew.

With a grimace, Kamui took that as the final nail in the coffin on his duty.

\---

His lungs were on fire, his legs were practically jelly, and Kamui was well and truly screwed. He had been doing well up until the point where Thancred started speeding off on some kind of ‘trail’ of sorts. One that Kamui couldn’t see, nor smell, nor read in the aether. Yet Thancred was a far better hunter than Kamui, so he trusted his senses over his own. 

What Kamui wasn’t expecting, was for the older man to vault his ass over a five yalm high wall as if it were nothing. And with the speed at which Kamui was running, he had no choice but to follow suit. Or at least, he tried to.

Kamui managed to reach the top of the wall with his hands, but as soon as his legs left the forest floor, they gave out on him. And when he finally managed to pull his entire body up to the top of the wall, it, of course, gave out underneath him.

Body already given up on catching up to Thancred, Kamui readied his mind for a teleport back to Mor Dhona, only to be caught off guard by a loud barrage of laughter.

“Are you sure it’s okay to laugh I mean… He could be hurt...” came the faint, concerned voice of Kusaki.

“‘E’s a Warri’r o’ Light, ain’t ‘e? E’ll be fine.” Came Fahmi’s winded voice. Winded from laughing no less.

Kamui could still hear Thancred’s own laughter, before it was cut off with a yelp and a thud. Ah, Sebina, always one to - “Just proves I’ll need to give him a tougher workout regime.” 

_ Fuck. _

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone: omg the prompt is vault!! time for angst  
Me: consider the following: i just wrote about sadness so now for dumb stuff


End file.
